


Liability

by expomarker



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expomarker/pseuds/expomarker
Summary: Tyler knew what he had seen,and it definitely wasn't whateveryone kept telling him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I had doubts about posting this fic. But then I said "screw it." and decided to post chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is definitely needed, so please comment your honest opinion about it. I wanna make it clear that I do not make promises about updating. I just started school so updating may be a bit of a challenge. But I will try my best to post about once every week or so. Oh also, this is my first time posting something I've written in a longggg time, and my writing has definitely changed quite a bit. So I'm sorry if it isn't very well written. Thank you for reading <: ~rem

"Tyler, please."

 

"No, I can't stop thinking about it. Why did we leave? Why did you do it? Was that your first time doing-" Tyler's voice broke, he didn't want to say what he thought. He never wanted to think of Josh as a monster. But he was second guessing himself and Josh. “-doing that?” Tyler began to sob. 

 

"Hey," Josh spoke. Trying his best to comfort Tyler, he reached out a hand towards Tyler’s. 

 

"Get your hands off of me!" Tyler screamed as he backed up further against the wall he was currently leaning on. He slid down and hugged his legs to himself as he sat. Sobs were the only utterance throughout the room. 

 

As Tyler began to quiet down, Josh felt if it was time to just confess everything he has done. But he couldn't. For Tyler’s sake.

 

"Tyler, please trust me," Tyler thought for a moment. Should he still trust Josh? For God’s sake, he saw him kneeling in a room engulfed with blood. The smell of death still lingered in his nose. Tyler was horrified. He didn't want to speak or move. So he just hummed to what Josh was saying. He heard as Josh crawled over to him, sitting in the corner with his head on his knees. He felt Josh rub his leg and then pull himself closer to him.

Tyler hugged Josh, and buried his head into his neck as he sobbed. Disregarding getting Josh’s shirt wet, and the blood on Josh’s hands. Josh rubbed Tyler's back to try and soothe him. He calmed down in Josh’s arms. Josh then pulled Tyler up, and gently took his hand. 

 

"Come on, let's go take your pills."


	2. Two

"Tyler, could you please tell me what you remember happening last night?"

 

Tyler was currently in a therapy session with his therapist, Dr. Weekes. He had to go every Wednesday. Of course I have to go the day after the incident, Tyler thought sarcastically. He didn't want to be there, of course. He only slept for 3 hours, he was tired, and he was still horrified from the phenomenon that took place last night. 

 

"Tyler?" Dr. Weekes broke the silence and Tyler's train of thought.

"Yes, all I saw was Josh in a room with-” Tyler stopped speaking, recalling every image he saw that night. "I-I saw him in a room of a lot of blood, Dallon." Tyler's voice stuttered out. He wanted to cry, and he was certainly allowed to, given the place he was in now, but he was afraid to. It seemed as if in the circumstance he dropped one tear, he would be shamed.

He felt completely embarrassed.

Tyler brought his hand up to play with the tiny section of hair on the back of his head. He brokenly sighed, and stared at the painting of the silent forest on the wall. He was a mess. He had told his family that night when Josh left, he crawled out of his window after he had assured Tyler that everything was going to be alright. His whole family knew it was just his schizophrenia, and other disorders that had added more to the possibility that he saw false events. He swore it wasn't his diagnosis that framed Josh in that room. He remembers taking his meds an hour before he saw the room. Tyler doesn't trust himself, but he trusts himself this once for what he saw. What he saw wasn't imaginary.

 

Dr. Weekes noticed Tyler silently fiddling his thumbs, staring at the peacefully aligned trees painted on canvas.

 

"Did you take your meds before what you saw?" Weekes spoke out of the silence.

 

"Yes."

 

Dr. Weekes noted this, and wrote down for Tyler to maybe get a higher dosage. 

 

-

"Josh, why was there so much blood?"  
Josh sighed. Ever since Tyler had seen the room, he's been asking questions nonstop. Josh felt horrible, he wished Tyler had never seen him in that room. He doesn't understand how Tyler trusts himself for what he had witnessed. 

 

"Tyler, have you taken your meds today?"   
Dr. Weekes had prescribed Tyler a better, more effective pill, and Josh had picked it up today for Tyler. Just because today Josh felt generous. 

 

"I actually did today."

 

Josh sighed once more. 

 

"Hold on, Ty, I need to go grab something. I'll be right back."

 

Tyler muffled an okay to Josh's words, he knew Dallon must have required for Tyler to get a more intense pill. Tyler shook his head at the thought and stared at his wrists as he sat on his bed. He knows the pills won't do anything to him, because he knows what he saw. Its no game his brain is playing with him. He doesn't even know why he's still with Josh. He feels like he's forced to. As he heard the red haired boy pounce back up the stairs to his room, he started to feel uneasy, which had made shake. When he saw Joshua, the small boy started to cry out. 

 

"Tyler, sweetie, are you okay? I got you some water to take your meds."

 

Tyler smacked the hand that held out a small glass of water, which caused the cup to collapse and shatter everywhere on his wooden floor. Joshua had a look of distress on his face, he tossed the small pill bottle onto Tyler's bed and deeply sighed. Tyler was completely scared now. He brought all his sheets up to himself and covered while he shook. 

 

"I'll be back, I have to grab some things to clean this mess. Be careful next time, please." Josh spoke to him. The last line sounded in a tone more controlling than what Tyler has ever heard Josh say to him. 

Tyler lifted his sheets over his head and grabbed the pill bottle. There was no label, there was leftover paper and sticker residue from where Josh must have ripped it.

 

Tyler realized; these pills were sleeping pills. From the amount of experience Tyler has had with medication, he knew they weren't any sort of pill for schizophrenia patients. Glancing around the room as he sat in bed, Tyler thought to himself. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Keeping a careful eye out for Josh, he quietly locked the bathroom door behind himself. He flushed every pill that was in the bottle before he heard footsteps and a knock at the door. 

 

“Tyler? You in there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. im sorry if this chapter was unrealistic. i dont know much about medication, or what side effects schizophrenia pills have. i should probably read up on that though. also, tyler knows dr.weekes as dallon, so when tyler is speaking or thinking i try to add that detail. it is midnight and i do not know what im typing. anyways, hopefully chapter 3 will be done by next week. i wanna start making these chapters longer. bye have a wonderful day <: ~rem


End file.
